Now I found you, I won't let you go
by ReyBoy23
Summary: Kai is a emotional reck. Will he meet his special someone and soon? Or did he already meet her a while back? Summary sucks I know.


It was a normal day in Russia, snow had settled on the ground overnight and it was very, very cold. Kai had just left his home to make his way over to the BBA training centre. No expression on his face, his eyes showing no joy, no happiness, nothing. He watched children in the park running round and laughing with no care in the world. He stood there for another 5 minutes, then carried on with his journey to the centre. As he walked around a Corner he bumped into a young couple, about 16 years old, holding hand and laughing. There eyes full of happiness and love.

'Hmp love, what a pathetic emotion!' He thought as he pushed past the couple. When he made it to the BBA training centre he saw Tala, Bryan and Spencer outside waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey Kai what took you so long?" Tala asked raising a eyebrow. 'Kai is never late, he is normally first. Something's wrong.' He thought

"Nothing, lets just start already." He snapped as he walked into there training room and pulled out his blade.

"Kai, what's up? You have changed since the last world championship." He sighed. He knew trying to get Kai to talk was like trying to make pigs fly. It might happen, but not for a long, long time.

After the training session Kai left and headed home. He walked past the same park but it was empty now as most of the kids would be at school. He sighed as he slowly made his way back, still no emotions in his eyes. That's what the Abby did to you, but for some reason it was effecting Kai now more then ever.

'Whats wrong with me? I feel...nothing. I'm not happy, but I'm not sad.' He looked up into the sky and watched a flock of birds fly above him. He sighed again and stopped at a bench to sit in peace for a bit. 'All I can think of is the Abby, how bad it was, how they beat us. Not just me, but Tala, Bryan and Spencer.' He was cut out of his thoughts by a gasp.

"Oh my god! Kai? From the Blitzkrieg boys!" He heard a girl scream. He looked up to see a group of fan girls running towards him.

'Shit! Just what I don't need right now!' And with that he started running away. He ran down the street, turning into the high street to try and loose them in the crowds, but that just got him more attention. He continued to run until someone pulled him into a alleyway. Kai crouched down to gain his breath. Without looking up to see who had helped him he spoke.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Kai." The persons voice was high pitched, but he heard it somewhere before. He looked up at a hooded figure in front of him, only thing he could see was deep dark blue eyes and there was only one person he knew who had eyes like that.

"Crystal? Your alive!?" His eyes widened in shock. His girlfriend from the Abby, who he saw get beaten to death in front of his eyes.

Flash back

Kai's P.O.V

I was dragged into a room and chained onto a wall.

"Erg. Where, where am I?" I asked hearing a evil chuckle.

"You have been showing to much emotion Kai! So we brought you here to rid you of one in particular. Love!" My eyes opened wide in shock as a man with purple hair entered the room. Boris, dragging a girl with dark blue eyes and purple hair in behind him.

"No, no leave her alone!" I shouted, pulling at the chains that were clamped to my wrists.

"Now then lets begin!" He laughed as he picked the girl up and slammed her face into a wall. I shut my eyes as I couldn't bear to watch the girl I loved be killed, but her screams filled the room.

"Please, Boris please! Leave her alone!" I begged falling to my knees as he continually punched her In her face and stomach. I felt my eyes start to swell but I couldn't let the tears flow, or I would get beaten as well. He continued to punch her for another 5 minutes until her body went limp, her eyes nearly closed, looking into my own until they shut completely.

"Crystal? Crystal! No! You bastered Boris! You killed her! You fucking killed her!" I screamed at him as he walked towards me. Punching me in the face and I fell to the floor

"Stop showing emotion Kai, she is gone, forever! Get over it!" He laughed as he walked away. Slamming the door on the way out, leaving me to stare at Crystals limp body.

"Crystal...no..." I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

End flashback.

"Crystal? Your alive?!" He couldn't believe it, she was alive.

"Hey Kai, long time no see." She whispered taking her hood down reviling her long purple hair. Her face hasn't changed one bit. She was so beautiful, her deep blue eyes looking into his. He felt a sudden rush of emotions hit him. He suddenly felt, happy. His eyes sparkled as he walked towards her, giving her a big hug.

"How did you survive? I watch Boris beat you to death..." He looked down recalling the memory. She put her hand on his cheek lifting his head to look her in the eyes.

"Kai, All I remember is passing out while Boris was beating me, then I woke up in a hospital in America. I been trying to work my way back to Russia ever since. I can't believe I found you Kai! I have missed you so much." She said placing her head on his chest pulling him into another hug.

"I...I've missed you too Crystal." He smiled down at her. His eyes full of love for the girl he lost a few years ago. "Hey, if your staying round town for a bit, you wanna hang out?"

She giggled at him. "Sure Kai." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. There hands intertwined with each other as they walk out to face the world together. Kai no long emotionless and cold. She melted the ice that froze his heart.

After the date and a lot of catching up it was finally time to take her home. They arrived at her hotel.

"Thank for today Kai. I missed you so much." She said leaning in to kiss his cheek, as she was about to he turned his head and the lips connected. She was shocked, but she liked it and didn't pull away, instead turning it into a more passionate. They broke away after a few minutes.

"Crystal, I...I." He sighed "I love you, Crystal!" He whispered and her jaw dropped. She didn't know whAt to do. From her reaction Kai got the message that she didn't feel the same way. He turned to walk away until something jumped on his back knocking him to the floor.

"Kai, I love you! I love you so, so much!" She screamed! "Please, don't go..." Kai looked up at her eyes, her dark blue orbs pullinI him closer until there lips meet again.

"i will never leave you Crystal, I have lost you once, and once is enough." He whispered as he lay on his back with Crystal on top of him. They both smiled and kissed again.

the end.

dont like it, don't care ;)


End file.
